


Расколотая Луна

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Когда Эллисон был шестнадцать, ее испытанию помешал неизвестный зверь. Она отправилась в путь длиной в два года, чтобы отыскать его, но нашла совсем не то, чего ждала, когда делала первый шаг.





	Расколотая Луна

**Author's Note:**

> U, нарушение канонного таймлайна (Кора старше Эллисон), постапокалиптический мир, нелинейное повествование, общая артхаусность происходящего, смерть персонажей.  
> Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2018 по заявке Утуёх. Вариант с иллюстрациями здесь: http://twreverse.diary.ru/p214850803.htm

Вода была теплой и едва ощутимо пахла затхлостью.   
Без ржавчины: малая, но радость.  
Она смывала краску с волос и лица, уносила ее в сток причудливыми разноцветными потоками, которые вместе все равно становились чем-то буро-коричневым.   
Когда Эллисон давали ключ от номера, то предупреждали, что кафель в душе осыпается.  
Могли бы и починить.  
Будь Эллисон хозяйкой мотеля — обязательно бы попыталась.  
Смывая краску с лица и волос, она отвлеклась на мысли о том, как бы привела в порядок здание, как бы встречала гостей, как бы вела дела. Спокойные, ленивые мечты о том, как все бы могло повернуться в другой жизни и при других обстоятельствах.  
Пустые размышления, но иногда приятно вообразить нечто, чего не было и не могло быть.  
Чуть позже, избавившись от остатков краски, грязи и пота, Эллисон позволила себе просто постоять под теплыми струями.  
Кто знает, куда дальше приведет ее след. Возможно, в большой город в центре материка, где найдется и мягкая постель, и электричество. Возможно — на берег океана, где последние дома разрушают безжалостные цунами, а, может быть, в одну из тех пустошей, через которые каждый день проносится ураган, а все люди живут глубоко под землей и прогоняют чужаков прочь, только завидев, а то и вовсе стреляют без вопросов.  
Погоня Эллисон началась больше двух лет назад. Поначалу, она радовалась каждому следу, каждому намеку на то, что ее добыча рядом, но шло время, и она научилась относиться к этому спокойно. Где-то ее ждала удача, где-то — тупик. И никогда не было известно наверняка, что встретится ей на этот раз.

***

В день испытания Эллисон было всего шестнадцать лет. Она считала, что справится и станет самой молодой охотницей со времен Раскола. Ее родители верили в нее, ее мать желала вернуть влияние семье, которое пошатнулось еще до рождения Эллисон. Сомневалась разве что тетя, но Кейт Арджент держала свои мысли при себе. Просто молча проводила племянницу вместе с остальной родней.  
Эллисон чувствовала уверенность. Ту самую, что похожа на четкое знание, когда неудачи просто не видишь в своей голове. Не потому, что считаешь ее невероятной, а потому, что твоя победа — уже история. Нечто, что просто не могло быть иначе.  
Она шла через ночной лес, и лук лежал в руках привычно, но колчан казался тяжелее. Пахло сырой землей, и осколок луны в небе заливал неровным светом все вокруг.  
С дороги метнулось трое бесшумных белых лис, которых Эллисон и не увидела бы, не будь на ее веках краски с рябиновым пеплом.  
Звери проводили взглядами и ее, и двоих старших охотников, что наблюдали за испытанием, но не вмешивались.  
После Раскола мир стал другим: до него было известно, когда накатятся волны и какой высоты они будут, пройдет ли ураган или нет, было понятно, чего ждать, а чего нет. И, конечно, кроме сонно чирикающих птиц, жужжащих насекомых и рыб в озерах, в прежнем мире жили звери и рептилии. Настоящие, видимые и осязаемые, с теплым мехом у одних и жесткой чешуей у других. Некоторые люди даже держали их в своих домах. Эллисон видела старые фотографии.  
У ее отца до Раскола была собака. Но он о ней никогда не вспоминал и не говорил, что именно с ней случилось, не говорил, пропала она, убежала в лес или умерла.  
Многое изменилось в тот день, когда луна раскололась. Но Эллисон этого не застала. Она родилась несколько лет спустя.  
В ее жизни луна всегда была осколком в небе, животных люди могли увидеть, только намазав веки правильным составом трав, а людей терзали Белые Волки.  
За одним из них Эллисон и шла во время своего испытания. Ей было шестнадцать, и она ничего не боялась.  
Волк встретил ее на опушке. Крупный, намного крупнее, чем Эллисон себе представляла. С мордой, заляпанной кровью, — белой, как и его шерсть, заметной только потому, что она капала на зеленую траву. Значит, он убил не человека, а кого-то из невидимых глазу животных. Вроде тех лис, что Эллисон встретила на тропе.  
Только у людей и Белых Волков кровь была красной.  
Эллисон уже вскинула лук, стремясь увидеть, как она прольется и смешается с кровью волчьей жертвы. Сам же зверь припал и оскалился, готовый броситься в любую секунду.  
Старшие охотники стояли в отдалении. Испытание — это проверка не только навыков. Это возможность понять, в самом ли деле он или она готовы сражаться за людей и защищать их от хищников, которые убивают потехи ради.  
Животные и рептилии пропали из жизни людей, но они появились в лесах. Едва видимые, больше похожие на призраков, чем на живых существ. Они как будто существовали в другом мире, заходя в этот разве что в гости.  
Лисы и койоты, леопарды и змеи… все они не могли даже коснуться человека… И не хотели. Все, кроме Белых Волков. Единственных, кто мог влиять на мир людей, но при этом оставался невидимым. Они могли напасть на любого: в лесу, на улице или в доме. Только рябиновый пепел мешал им войти и растерзать спящих.  
К счастью, Белых Волков было немного, иначе человечеству пришел бы конец. Но, по той же причине, многие люди не верили в их существование.  
И только охотники знали, как бороться с этими существами. Только они могли видеть их, сражаться с ними, убивать их.  
Этот волк был первым для Эллисон, он был ее испытанием. Убив его без чужой помощи, она бы смогла называться полноправной охотницей, защитницей тех, кто не может защитить себя сам.  
Волк облизнулся и бросился на Эллисон.   
Битва началась. Она изменила ее жизнь и дала начало дороге в несколько лет.  
Выпущенная стрела не достигла цели, пролетела мимо, когда между Эллисон и Белым Волком бросился другой зверь. Такой же белоснежный, но выглядящий как существо, каких не приходилось видеть даже на старых картинках или фотографиях.   
Огромный, такой, что не вместился бы на кровать Эллисон, с горбатой спиной, но на удивление ловкий. Хвост у зверя был коротким, а передними лапами он принялся драть волка, издавая при этом утробный, ни на что не похожий вой.  
И Эллисон, и охотники замерли, завороженные этой сценой. Одновременно и удивительной, и отвратительной. Звук оглушил их, ведь прочие звери, даже Белые Волки, были немы. Они тихо скользили, словно не касаясь травы. Они могли открывать пасти, но из них не вылетало ничего похожего на рычание или лай. Эти звуки остались только на записях, как пережиток прошлого, мира до Раскола.  
К запаху сырой земли добавился железистый привкус крови и, отчего-то, запах гари. Будто зверь выскочил с пожарища, прежде чем примчаться сюда.  
Спустя несколько мгновений, растянувшихся в вечность, тело волка осталось на земле кроваво-белым месивом, а непонятный зверь посмотрел на Эллисон ярко-синими глазами, в которых отражалась расколотая луна.  
«Мне всего шестнадцать, — подумала Эллисон, судорожно натягивая тетиву, — я не хочу умирать».  
Ее стрела попала в горб зверя, одновременно с этим прогремели выстрелы — старшие охотники тоже справились с оторопью от вида странного существа.  
Тот звук, который зверь издал после этого, Эллисон предпочитала считать кашлем. Просто для того, чтобы засыпать ночами. Потому что в тот момент казалось, что стоящий над телом мертвого волка зверь смеется.

***

Эллисон сидела на кровати, разложив вокруг себя местные газеты, все открытые на некрологах.  
Когда ищешь безумного монстра, убивающего людей, то нужно следовать за смертями. В мире, который мог в любой момент рассыпаться на части ничуть не хуже луны в небе, тяжело было следить за новостями. Все слишком быстро менялось.  
Но смерти — смерти были тем, о чем люди говорили. О чем упоминали в беседах. На что жаловались и о чем шептались.  
«Вы слышали, Дайна, что жила на ферме, умерла? Говорят, сердце остановилось, ужас, да?»  
«…Семья и близкие скорбят по отцу, мужу и верному другу…»  
«…Она не приехала на похороны собственной сестры…»  
Эллисон следила за смертями и сейчас определяла, куда должен лежать ее путь. С утра у нее уже появилась догадка, в обед — ее подтвердил проезжающий мужчина на дряхлом пикапе, а теперь она искала подтверждение, боясь поверить.  
След вел ее в Бикон Хиллс. Город, в который Эллисон приехала почти сразу после неудавшегося испытания. Промежуточная остановка на пути до руин Лос-Анджелеса. Она была вынуждена пережидать непогоду и, тогда еще совсем неопытная и не знающая, как вести себя в дороге, позвонила домой. Тете, которая сомневалась в ее силах, как охотницы, но всегда понимала ее как человека. И которая могла помочь, не говоря и слова о преданном доверии семьи.  
Телефоны редко работали: слишком часто налетавшие ветра валили столбы и рвали провода. Но тогда Эллисон повезло. Сквозь шум помех она смогла назвать Кейт город, в котором она задержалась, а та назвала адрес. Не сказала, что Эллисон отыщет, когда приедет, и кого именно. Но и этого хватило.  
Бикон Хиллс был городом, словно затерянным во временах до Раскола. Он казался почти таким же, как старые города из фильмов. С целыми дорогами и нетронутыми ураганами домами. С фонарями и мусорными баками. С машинами, магазинами, людьми, которые не боялись выходить в одиночку за двери.  
Буря, вырывающая с корнем деревья, от которой едва спаслась Эллисон, обошла город стороной. Единственное, как можно было ощутить изменения погоды — холод. Теплая куртка защищала от него, но внезапно налетевший мороз щипал кожу так, что казалось, будто она слишком маленькая для ее скелета и вот-вот начнет лопаться на неудачных стыках.  
Эллисон спросила, как добраться до указанного ей Кейт дома, но женщина, которой она задала вопрос, ответила, что там осталось только пепелище.  
— Такая трагедия, — вздохнула она, — пожар убил целую семью. Выжил только один взрослый и трое детей… да и то, Лора и Дерек недавно скончались, говорят, во время поездки к побережью.  
— А как же взрослый? — спросила тогда Эллисон, пытаясь понять, к кому направила ее тетя. — Где его найти?  
— Тоже погиб. В больнице, пару лет назад, — женщина снова покачала головой. — Но малышка Кора работает в кафе, я могу показать, где. Вдруг поможет?  
Эллисон сомневалась, что ребенок чем-то поможет ей, но пошла вместе с женщиной. Для того чтобы увидеть девушку примерно своих лет, разносящую еду клиентам.  
— Это наша Кора Хейл, — представила ее женщина, когда выдавалась возможность. — А это…  
И уставилась на Эллисон, только в этот момент осознав, что так и не спросила ее имени.  
— Арджент. Эллисон Арджент.  
— Родственница Кейт Арджент? — недружелюбно спросила Кора.  
— Да, она моя тетя.  
— Ясно. Поговорим после моей смены.  
И, сказав это, ушла к клиентам, оставив Эллисон в недоумении, что она сделала не так. Она почти была готова уйти после такого приема, но других вариантов или знакомых в Бикон Хиллс у нее не было. Так что она дождалась конца смены Коры, чтобы узнать: Кейт когда-то встречалась с ее старшим братом. Тем, что умер, отправившись на побережье. Эллисон не так много знала об ухажерах тети, кроме того, что она предпочитала связываться не с охотниками, и они с Корой были незнакомками, но та сама сказала, морщась, словно ей трудно было заставить себя заговорить:  
— Если хочешь, можешь остаться у меня. На ночь.  
Эллисон согласилась и выдохнула свободнее, потому что сама ни за что не стала бы о таком просить.  
Одна ночь непогоды превратилась в неделю, а потом и две. Бушующие бури и ураганы обходили сам Бикон Хиллс, но не позволяли его оставить. Но Эллисон не жалела. Впервые за несколько лет ей было легко дышать. Впервые с тех пор, как она взяла лук в одиннадцать и узнала об истинной миссии своей семьи и всех других охотников. Ответственность давила на нее, но не так сильно, как до того. Не так ужасно, как сразу после испытания.  
Эллисон была почти счастлива.

***

С транспортом ей повезло настолько, что это казалось неправдоподобным. Именно из-за этого неприятного ощущения неправильности и слишком большой удачи Эллисон почти всю дорогу и была готова выхватить нож из рукава.  
Прямо в мотеле ее встретила девушка. С кожей настолько белой, что она казалась специально подкрашенной. Ее рыжие волосы были уложены в две косы и выглядели короной или венком, надетым на статую. И это в ее внешности не гармонировало с одеждой: мешковатыми джинсами и футболкой, которые явно были первым попавшимся в ее гардеробе. Но на дорогах можно встретить и не настолько странных людей, за два года странствий Эллисон навидалась всякого. Поразило ее другое: незнакомка представилась первой — ее звали Лидия Мартин, и она искала попутчицу до Бикон Хиллс.  
Слишком странное совпадение, чтобы быть совпадением на самом деле. Но Эллисон решила, что, когда есть возможность, стоит ей пользоваться. Но на всякий случай не выпускала оружие и нанесла немного краски с рябиновым пеплом на веки.  
За два года в пути она уже встречала людей, которые привязывали случайных попутчиков к деревьям посреди леса, искренне считая, что подобная жертва обезопасит их и их семьи от Белых Волков.  
Такие люди не понимали, что у зверя нет своего сознания и нет памяти, а есть лишь жажда убийства. Они предпочитали верить, что от силы природы можно откупиться или отдать плату в тот срок, который удобен им самим.  
Но, к счастью, Лидия оказалась той, за кого себя выдавала: обычной девушкой, которая опасалась ехать в одиночестве. Она молчала почти всю дорогу, только сказала под конец, когда они уже въехали в Бикон Хиллс:  
— Он говорил, что ты будешь меня ждать.  
— Кто? — насторожилась Эллисон, отчасти опасаясь, что отец или дед пытаются вмешаться в ее охоту, в ее задачу.  
Но следующими словами Лидии было:  
— Шепот. Шепот в моих снах, — она посмотрела прямо на Эллисон, впервые с разговора в мотеле, — он говорит, куда идти и что делать. Теперь, когда я вижу тебя, то понимаю, что он не врет.  
Они уже приехали, потому Эллисон не стала придумывать ответа, просто сказала, что очень благодарна и распахнула дверцу.   
У Лидии была машина, которая вряд ли бы выдержала ураганный ветер или разбитые грунтовые дороги, но в городе, где еще не наступил конец света, она смотрелась уместно.  
Эллисон попросила высадить ее в аллее — в паре кварталов от дома, где жила Кора. Двух прошедших лет словно и не было. Словно еще вчера они бродили по магазинам, и Кора делала вид, что ей неинтересны браслеты и кольца, которыми любовалась Эллисон.  
Они не говорили с того дня, как попрощались на автобусной станции. Эллисон не писала писем, не пыталась позвонить. Перед ней был след и обязанности перед семьей. И целый мир, пугающий и непонятный. Тихий городок не стерся из памяти, но был словно старой открыткой, которую хранишь на дне сумки. Приятное воспоминание, что никогда не затмит собой реальность.  
Но, стоило Эллисон узнать, куда лежит ее путь, и все те чувства вернулись вновь. Словно ей не восемнадцать, а шестнадцать, словно она еще верит в свою избранность, словно зверь не сбегал от нее бесчисленное количество раз.  
Словно она не жалела о том, что на совете охотников сказала, что уничтожит зверя, убившего Белого Волка, и это будет ее испытание. Ей тогда казалось, что его поиск не займет много времени.  
Ей тогда казалось, что она скоро вернется домой.

  
***

Эллисон до сих пор не стерла краску с век. Они начинали чесаться, но ей хотелось добраться до душа, желательно горячего. И оставалось надеяться, что Кора пустит ее и на этот раз. Спустя два года после последней встречи.  
Но дверь никто не открыл, так что Эллисон решила подождать и, возможно, узнать у соседей, куда могла деться Кора. Или дождаться утра? Стояла ночь, и она могла просто спать.  
Если бы не краска, она бы не увидела, как по коридору, чуть пошатываясь, идет Белый Волк. Но все оружие, кроме ножа, было спрятано в сумке… А Кора, как помнила Эллисон, не сыпала у порога рябиновый пепел. Она была беззащитна.  
— Я не пущу тебя в дом моей подруги! — сказала Эллисон, осознавая — Белые Волки не понимают человеческой речи, для него это был просто шум.  
Но, как ни странно, волк не пытался наброситься на нее, он просто припадал к истертому полу, прижимая уши к голове. Скорее испуганно, чем агрессивно.  
Он будто бы не хотел нападать, и Эллисон решила воспользоваться его слабостью. Ведь в другой раз подобного шанса могло и не быть. Она выхватила нож и бросила в Белого Волка. Он мотнул головой и отскочил к стене, потом еще раз — уходя от нападений Эллисон, затем подпрыгнул, когда она метнула в него нож.  
Эллисон потеряла оружие и ждала, что зверь убьет ее без колебаний. Она собиралась дорого продать свою жизнь, особенно, когда волк бросился к ней и прижал к полу. Эллисон начала отбиваться от него, чтобы понять пару секунд спустя: ее держит не волк.  
Он прыгнул на нее волком и повалил на пол так же, но держала ее уже Кора Хейл. Совершенно обнаженная и невероятно сильная.  
— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, — сказала она, обращаясь к Эллисон.

***

Эллисон многое помнила о Коре. Например, то, как она меняла тему, стоило хоть раз упомянуть семью.  
Или то, что рядом всегда оказывался кто-то из ее друзей: девушек и парней, недобро косящихся на Эллисон, но не говорящих ничего на ее счет.  
Или тот раз, когда Кора отлучилась посреди ночи, и Эллисон уже собралась вытащить из сумки свой лук и пойти на поиски. Но, только она решилась, как это уже не понадобилось.  
— Ты что? Ревела, что ли? — спросила Кора, когда Эллисон кинулась к ней.  
— Ты ушла, не предупредив. Ночью опасно.  
Кора фыркнула.  
— Смотря для кого.  
— Ты не слышала о Белых Волках? — Эллисон взяла ее за руку, когда Кора закрыла дверь. — Они могут бродить невидимые по городу и убивать людей.  
— В Бикон Хиллс с Раскола не было ни одного нападения волков, — Кора поморщилась. — Прекрати. Я же вернулась.  
Эллисон тогда подумала в очередной раз, что этот город — особое место. Слишком неправдоподобное, чтобы существовать на самом деле. Чтобы хоть кто-то в их мире не боялся ночи и не сыпал рябиновый пепел на порог? Это казалось чем-то нереальным.  
Еще Эллисон помнила прощание с Корой на автобусной остановке, мокрый туман, стучащее сердце, объятия. Их она сама сжала слишком крепко. И долгий взгляд, который ничем не закончился, хотя мог бы. В другой жизни, при другом решении.  
— Я словно на войну тебя провожаю, — серьезно сказала Кора. Она вообще была невероятно серьезной, а Эллисон сглотнула комок, отвернулась, отступила на шаг.  
Момент был упущен и поцелуй, который мог бы произойти, не случился. Поцелуй, о котором она так и не решилась спросить у той, в чьем доме ночевала и с кем бродила по городу, почти как обычный человек, как нормальная девушка-подросток. Настолько, насколько что-то нормальное вообще оставалось в их мире с угловатым осколком в небе.  
У Коры был шарф. Она куталась в него, хотя плащевка в такую погоду подошла бы намного лучше мягкой шерсти и ткани ее пальто.  
— Ты и провожаешь меня на войну, — сказала Эллисон, а потом добавила, вспомнив, что она не знает, что перед ней охотница: — Вся жизнь — война.   
— Ты вряд ли умрешь на этой войне, правда же?  
— Мы все когда-нибудь умрем, — Эллисон снова не подумала и поняла свою ошибку, только увидев, как Кора закусила губу.  
Она не смеялась. Неудавшаяся шутка так и повисла в сыром вечернем воздухе.  
А потом мигнул фарами автобус, и Эллисон убежала, еще раз на прощание сжав Кору в объятиях. Торопливо, потому что водитель мог уехать, и ей бы пришлось ждать еще несколько дней, а может и дольше: пассажиров было немного, тех, кто рисковал сесть за руль — еще меньше.  
Эллисон помнила еще кое-что. Она заняла место в самом хвосте автобуса и выглянула в окно. За спиной Коры стояли ее друзья — те юноши и девушки, что оказывались поблизости в эти дни.  
И на долю секунды Эллисон увидела: их глаза светились золотым и синим, а у самой Коры — красным.

***

— Так… ты Белый Волк? — спросила Эллисон. — Одна из них?  
К счастью, никто не видел их перед дверями и не заинтересовался шумом. Потому некому было удивляться, как Кора втащила Эллисон в квартиру и захлопнула дверь.  
Теперь она уже оделась в тренировочные штаны и майку и расхаживала по гостиной. Эллисон сидела на диване, неуверенная, что ей нужно делать. Никогда за время ее обучения никому не приходило в голову подготовить будущую охотницу к чему-то… подобному.  
— Ты знаешь, откуда в лесах животные? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Кора. — Знаешь, кого ты видишь перед собой тогда, когда покрываешь веки рябиновым пеплом?  
— Звери — это звери, — ответила Эллисон.  
— Это оборотни, — Кора закончила еще один круг по гостиной и вернулась к дивану, посмотрела на Эллисон сверху вниз. — Оборотни, которые жили среди людей до Раскола. Они были и людьми, и зверями, сохраняли обе природы.  
Эллисон медленно кивнула. Она читала легенды и смотрела старые фильмы. Она знала, что такое «оборотень». Но ей пока сложно было представить, что все те безмолвные животные, которых она видела в лесах, могут быть связаны с легендами.  
— Люди не просто раскололи луну, они раскололи мир, — продолжила Кора. — Отрезали мир животных от своего… А мы… мы все остались между двумя мирами. Расколотые, как сама наша луна. Не здесь, но и не там. И оборотни-волки, как связанные прочнее всего, как те, кого первыми прокляли, пострадали больше всех.  
— Белые Волки, — сказала Эллисон, — почему пострадали? Вы можете жить среди людей и… нападать на них.  
Ответом на это было рычание: Кора подалась вперед и вцепилась в спинку дивана по обе стороны от головы Эллисон. Она была так близко, что можно было учуять запах мокрой земли и леса, который остался на ее коже.  
Эллисон вздрогнула, но не попыталась ударить ее или оттолкнуть: когда имеешь дело с мощным зверем — это бесполезно.  
— Мы не хотим нападать на людей! — прорычала Кора. — Мы сходим с ума из-за того, что видим два мира. И не можем понять, к какому принадлежим.  
— Правда? — спросила Эллисон, с опозданием понимая, что глупо задавать подобные вопросы: если Кора лжет, то не сейчас ловить ее на этом.  
— Мы теряемся, — Кора мотнула головой и, оттолкнувшись от спинки, распрямилась. — Не все выдерживают. Угроза безумия висит над каждым волком. И мы боимся однажды захотеть крови. Но мало какой волк хочет убивать. Он просто хочет жить.  
Эллисон кивнула, припоминая то, что знала о Коре. Припоминая ее друзей, тех, у которых глаза горели золотом и синевой.  
— Все в твоей стае согласны с тобой или… может быть, есть хоть кто-то, считающий иначе? — спросила она.  
Кора коротко улыбнулась, а потом вновь стала обычной и мрачной.  
— Я — вожак своей стаи. Ее альфа. Если другие не согласны — они могут уйти, но Бикон Хиллс — слишком удобный город, чтобы его покидать.  
Вот с этим Эллисон была вполне согласна.  
Неожиданная догадка заставила ее встрепенуться.  
— Моя тетя… она знала о твоем брате? Или твой брат не был… таким?  
— Волком? — мотнула головой Кора. — Был. Как и вся наша семья… Она втерлась в доверие к Дереку и сама устроила тот пожар, в котором они все погибли.  
Сердце Эллисон ухнуло куда-то вниз при этих словах. Могла ли Кейт Арджент сделать подобное? Сейчас, проведя два года вдали от семьи, Эллисон не могла ответить наверняка. Она обменивалась информацией со своей родней, получала и отправляла письма, пару раз коротко говорила с матерью по телефону и даже раз столкнулась с отцом. Это было близ Орегона, он выслеживал Белого Волка и вместе с ним шли трое будущих охотников.  
Когда-то испытание Эллисон было событием — чем-то, что изменит ее жизнь и статус в семье. Так и случилось, пусть и не в той форме, какой ждали они все. Сама жизнь Эллисон стала испытанием. Погоней и поиском.  
И самым страшным было то, что ей и не хотелось возвращаться. Она говорила с Крисом Арджентом и не ощущала щемящей тоски, как в первые дни, когда покинула дом. У нее была цель, и она шла к ней, а он шел к своей цели. И если их пути пересекались — хорошо, если же нет, то это не стоило волнений.  
— Моя семья убила твою семью? — спросила Эллисон, удивляясь своему спокойствию. — Это ты хочешь сказать?  
— Твоя тетя, — Кора остановилась рядом. — Когда я увидела тебя два года назад, то подумала, как ты могла быть родней подобной женщине. Я даже захотела тебя защитить.  
Эллисон склонила голову, рассматривая Кору: та почти не изменилась за прошедшие пару лет, все такое же узкое лицо и внимательные глаза. Только волосы она теперь стригла короче.  
— Наверное, Кейт хотела меня предостеречь, но успела только дать адрес вашего старого дома.  
— Наверное.  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Эллисон не могла судить, что происходило в голове Коры, но сама до рези в гвисках не знала, что говорить и спрашивать? Как правильно отвечать вопросы и задавать их самой?  
— Что ты знаешь о звере? Чудовище? — рискнула она. — Я видела его: он похож… и не похож на белых волков. Но может касаться людей, как и они… вы.  
Кора качнула головой.  
— Я знаю, о ком ты говоришь, не пытайся объяснить. Он — мертвец, который преследует нашу семью и хочет помешать моей стае освободиться.  
— Освободиться? — переспросила Эллисон.  
Кора замялась, будто не знала, стоит ли говорить ей об этом, но, видимо, что-то в Эллисон убедило ее.  
— Есть ритуал, который перенесет оборотней в другой мир. Туда, где светит луна зверей. Когда мы окажемся там целиком и полностью, то не будем бояться, что станем убийцами.  
— Это возможно? — спросила Эллисон с сомнением.  
— Возможно абсолютно все, — твердо ответила Кора, — но зверь, на которого ты охотишься, хочет помешать нам.  
— Тогда, помогая вам — я встречу его, — предположила Эллисон. — И, наконец-то поймаю.  
Ей бы стоило спросить, может ли она доверять Коре. Спросить Кору и саму себя, но, хотя у нее пока были только слова, Эллисон отчего-то ей верила.  
Возможно, потому, что ей самой казалось: не стоит идти на обман ради убийства одной охотницы, которая так и не смогла получить это звание за два года.

  
***

Эллисон наблюдала за оборотнями, собравшимися внутри круга из рябинового пепла. Она сама его замкнула снаружи и теперь могла только ждать, когда появится ее зверь.   
И меньше всего она ждала, что он придет не сам.  
Лидия, та самая Лидия, которая привезла Эллисон в город. Она и незнакомый Эллисон мужчина приближались к рябиновому кругу.  
— Пожалуйста, отойдите, — Эллисон направилась к ним и запоздало поняла, что у людей глаза не горят таким голубым огнем, как мужчины, а кожа не бывает такой белой, как была у Лидии.  
У Лидии, которая разрушила круг пепла, стерев часть ногой.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?! — спросила Эллисон, прекрасно понимая, что видит именно того, за кем гонялась так долго и, возможно, его невольную сообщницу. — Оставь их в покое.  
— Я не обязан отвечать какой-то охотнице, — еще человеческие глаза зверя блеснули синим, когда он это сказал, — но, так и быть. Все мои племянники совершили одну и ту же ошибку… или пытались. Этот мир всегда не замечал нас, и у нас появилась возможность отомстить, так почему бы и нет?  
Его лицо и тело начали меняться прямо во время речи: вытягивались, искажались, плыли, как будто зверь был сделан из воска.  
— Ты убил Дерека и Лору, — Кора встала между ним и Эллисон, загородила ее собой, отделившись от круга своей стаи. — Теперь пришел за мной.  
— Нет, если согласишься пойти за мной добровольно, Кора.  
— Ни за что, Питер!  
— Тогда сразись со мной один на один, и пусть твоя стая увидит, кто ее альфа!  
Они оба не стали ждать ответа или следующей реплики. Они полностью превратились и бросились друг на друга. Два белоснежных зверя, полные ярости и злобы.  
Эллисон метнулась в сторону, чтобы не оказаться случайно подмятой их телами, и вздрогнула, когда зверь — Питер — полоснул клыками по боку Коры, и алая кровь брызнула на траву.  
Другие волки стояли неподвижно, наблюдая за дракой, а Лидия и вовсе упала на траву за пределами круга.  
— Помогите своему вожаку, — попросила Эллисон, переводя взгляд с одного члена стаи на другого, — помогите Коре.  
Ответом ей были растерянные взгляды, и только одна из волков, девушка с густыми волосами пшеничного цвета, сказала:  
— Мы не можем, это не тот бой, в который могут вступить остальные.  
— Если мы это сделаем, то, скорее всего, сойдем с ума, — добавил другой волк. — Она дает нам возможность уйти без нее.  
Эллисон застонала, проклиная всех волков мира до Раскола и после. Почему обязательно такие сложности? Почему нельзя, как всем нормальным людям, нарушить правила, когда это нужно?   
И она заткнула внутренний голос, насмешливо ответивший, что оборотни — не нормальные люди.  
«Но ведь я — да», — подумала Эллисон и вскинула лук.  
В этот момент зверь повалил Кору на землю и приготовился вцепиться ей в горло.  
У нее была одна попытка, и Эллисон надеялась изо всех сил, что это поможет.  
Выпущенная стрела вонзилась в морду Питера, и он поднял голову с раздраженным рыком. Пусть охотничье серебро и не убило его, но он отвлекся. И Кора смогла сама вцепиться в его открытую на долю секунды глотку.  
Все случилось быстро, и когда воющий Питер повалился на землю, только тогда Эллисон поняла, что у нее дрожат руки.  
Кора в образе белоснежной волчицы стояла над поверженным врагом, и Эллисон готова была поклясться — она в растерянности. Они обе были. Ведь путь длиной в два года заканчивался здесь, но ничего не ощущалось законченным или сделанным. Слишком много дел и причин делать то, что они делали.  
Кора поднялась с земли уже человеком, и ей спешно протянули куртку и, кажется, платье. Потому что свою одежду она, превращаясь, разорвала в клочья.  
Кто-то помог Лидии подняться. Кто именно — Эллисон не видела, потому что рядом с ней была Кора. Пусть и раненная, но живая. Убившая своего дядю, оставалось надеяться, что навсегда.  
— Он не сорвал ритуал? — спросила Эллисон. — Вы еще можете уйти?  
— Можем, — Кора попыталась стереть кровь с лица, но только сильнее размазала ее.  
Теперь она стала похожа на охотницу со странной боевой раскраской.  
И Эллисон подумала: «Сейчас или никогда». А это «никогда» в их случае было самым истинным из всех возможных. Поэтому она поцеловала Кору, пачкаясь в крови и вдыхая ее запах. И заново жалея о том, что два года она провела в попытках догнать зверя, когда могла бы просто жить.

***

— Что она тебе сказала? — спросила Лидия, когда волки ушли и от них остался только белый туман, клубящийся над землей.  
Синяки под глазами у нее выглядели глубокими, а кожа — бледной. Но это была правильная бледность и правильные синяки. Человеческие. Такие, как бывают у тех, кто слишком мало спит и слишком редко выходит на солнце.  
Эллисон улыбнулась, но не ответила.   
Она не могла этого видеть, но, когда ты не можешь знать наверняка — на помощь приходит воображение. Ей представлялась пустошь, над которой висит кусочек луны. Осколок, которого не хватает их части, той, что осталась над миром людей.  
И по пустоши, среди серебристой травы, к далеким холмам бежит стая Белых Волков.  
Наконец-то свободных от жажды крови.  
Наконец-то вернувшихся туда, где они должны быть.  
— Это был его план, — тихо сказала Лидия. — План Питера.  
— Но теперь он мертв, ведь так?  
Вместо ответа Лидия только пожала плечами и произнесла:  
— Я могу отвезти тебя куда-нибудь… или займи пока что квартиру Коры. Думаю, она оплачена на полгода вперед. А потом решишь, что делать.  
Это уже походило на план. Нечеткий, но все-таки план.

***

— Мы увидимся снова? — спросила Эллисон.   
— Когда расколотая луна станет целой, — ответила Кора.  
И звучало это не как отрицание, но как обещание.  
Очень похожее на то, что когда-то дала и сама Эллисон. А значит, рано или поздно оно будет выполнено.  
И расколотая луна вновь станет целой. 


End file.
